


Robin versus the Christmas Shopping

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get for an alien who you're hoping is your sorta-kinda-but-not-really-if-you-want-to-be-technical girlfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin versus the Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _shopping_ for [schmoop_bingo](http://community.livejournal.com/schmoop_bingo).

Christmas shopping was a chore to begin with, but when you didn’t even know what to buy in the first place? It went off the spectrum of being a chore into the realm of utter impossibility and annoyance squared.

Robin would’ve sold his soul to the devil to have some crime fighting to do now instead of his current endeavor; where were all the villains when you needed them? Crime fighting was so much simpler in comparison. Robin ticked off all the facts he knew about Starfire and walked around the mall trying to see if any of the stores he passed would have something she’d like. Fact one: she was a girl. (A very, very beautiful girl. OK, could be kind of strange at times too but that’s what made her endearing.) Fact two: she was an alien girl. Fact three: she was good at crime fighting.

So all he needed to do was find the perfect gift for a beautiful alien girl who could kick ass from here to her home planet. Talk about a doomed mission.

There was the Godiva store. Would Starfire like chocolate? It was hard to tell, purely judging from what Robin knew of Tamaranian food. He passed the Build-A-Bear store and thought maybe Starfire would like a teddy bear or something? The teddy bear idea seemed both romantic and platonic at the same time. Maybe it was just imagining Star cuddled with it at night in her bed that gave him that particular, warm feeling in his insides, but it also gave him an excuse to give her cute things. She liked cute stuff and if Robin gave her cute stuff she’d think he was probably cute too or something. (Not that, uh, he particularly wanted Starfire to think he was cute or anything because he _was_ _not_ _cute_ \- handsome, manly, a hunk…any of those would’ve worked fine.)

Then he passed by a jewelry store, Abercrombie & Fitch, The Gap, Banana Republic, Aeropostale, Bath & Body Works, Hot Topic, JC Penney – basically, no, no, no, no, no, no, ewww dear lord no, no. The Things Remembered store & Macy’s didn’t look too threatening so he went into Things Remembered first, and besides wasting half an hour looking at random things, he left the store just as he had entered it: without a gift and still hopeless.

Macy’s was his last hope beside the Build-A-Bear but he was holding off on the teddy bear gift idea in case Macy’s didn’t work out. Going into Macy’s, he noticed that he had a lot of ground to cover. He started at the women’s section, glancing over the sweaters, jeans, coats, shirts of varying colors and designs on hangers and shelves and…was that lingerie? Yeah, backing away from the clothes section now. Besides, giving Starfire clothes (uh not lingerie) would be like giving her socks. And he was pretty sure Starfire didn’t need any socks. (He could give Beastboy socks.) The boots and jewelry section looked promising, but, again, he had no idea what kind of boots or jewelry he could get. Starfire only wore her purple pair and he was pretty certain she had backup pairs in case hers got destroyed.

Robin contemplated getting her jewelry but couldn’t settle on what would be practical and what she’d like. Big, dangly earrings weren’t any good in a fight. Would a bracelet be better? Or a necklace? He browsed through the handbags and purses and various beauty products and perfumes displayed on the shelves but they just gave him the hives, so he got out of there as fast as he could.

He was pretty sure the Mall was going to be closing soon and he still didn’t have a gift for Starfire so he walked back towards Build-A-Bear and decided to buy her a brown teddy bear and be done with it.

~*~

Christmas morning dawned bright and warm and Beastboy raced to the living room in his PJs shouting, “It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!” waking everyone up and pummeling toward the tree set near the window.

“Oh joy, is it time for the exchanging of gifts?” Starfire clapped her hands happily, stars in her eyes.

“Guys, guys, open my presents first!” Beastboy threw them all his presents.

Raven arched an eyebrow when she opened hers. “Socks. Oh what I’ve always wanted.”

“You got us all socks?” Cyborg gave Beastboy a murderous look.

“Well, at least the socks are different colors. That shows some thought,” Robin said diplomatically. Hey, you never knew, his old black pair might develop a hole in the near future. Now he didn’t feel quite as guilty getting Beastboy green socks.

Cyborg’s gifts were next. He got Robin the new Halo game – really for all of them to play because Robin knew how to share – for Raven, he got a leash she could use on Beastboy, mostly as a joke because she had commented that Beastboy needed one on more than one occasion. And for Starfire, he got a Jasper pendant that he knew she’d probably never wear but that girl was hard to shop for and he wasn’t even in love with her.

Raven got them all coupons to their favorite restaurant down the street from Titans Tower. And Starfire got Cyborg new speakers for his computer, Beastboy a chewy toy, Raven a coupon to the occult shop, and for Robin she got a motorcycle jacket that she thought he’d look good in – not that she’d ever tell him that herself of course.

Robin’s gifts were opened last. Cyborg danced happily with the Xbox Robin brought for them all, Beastboy held his green socks dreamily, Raven hugged her book on _Witches, Wizards, & Magic throughout the Centuries_. But there was only one reaction he was looking forward to the most and that was Starfire’s. As much as it made him happy to see his friends like their gifts, Star’s reaction made him nervous and made it that much more crucial for her to like what he picked out for her.

Starfire was taking unusually long to unwrap the present though. “Oh, Robin, whenever I hug him, I shall think of you~!” Starfire squealed happily and spun around the room while hugging the velvety, quite plain and brown but no less loved, teddy bear.

 _Yes, success!_ Robin thought happily. He would’ve been just fine with that reaction but then Starfire had to go and give him a big smooch on the cheek and he was pretty out of it for the rest of the morning.

He really was in love.

/fin


End file.
